Smile
by Nyra Lily Potter
Summary: "And just before Harry said the incantation and fell to the ground, he smiled, Just smiled."


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would live at Hogwarts.

* * *

Remus apparated in front of the little cottage in Godric's Hollow. He was going to see two of his best friends, James and Lily Potter, and their newborn son, Harry. He walked up the path and knocked on the door.

"Who is it? Declare yourself!" Remus heard James' voice from the other side of the door.

"It is I, Remus Lupin. I am a werewolf, I helped create the marauders map and you, Sirius and Peter became animagi in our fifth year to help with my transformations. You three are a Stag, Dog and Rat respectively."

James Potter opened the door and a genuine smile lit up his tired face as he saw his friend.

"Remus!" He said, pulling Remus into a hug, "You finally get to met Harry! How was the last transformation?" He asked when he saw how peaky Remus was.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Sorry I couldn't come 'round earlier, I've been going undercover in the werewolf packs."

James winced. "Well that doesn't sound very fun. We'll just have to brighten up your day with our little ray of sunshine! And no, for once I'm not talking about my Lilyflower." James said, pushing Remus into the lounge.

"What about me?" Asked Lily Potter, who was sitting on the couch with a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. "Hello Remus. What about me, James?"

"Nothing, dearest Lilyflower"

Lily narrowed her eyes at her husband and then smiled at Remus.

"Come sit here Remus! You have to meet Harry!"

Remus did what he was told and Lily placed Harry into his arms carefully. Remus noticed that Harry looked exactly like James except his nose was slightly different and his eyes were a different shape. Harry opened his eyes and Remus was startled at how green his eyes were. After a moment of confusion, noticing that it wasn't Mummy, Daddy, or Uncle Padfoot holding him, He smiled. Just smiled.

* * *

Remus had just arrived at the Potter's after getting back from his undercover work with the werewolves and had just been greeted by none other than Sirius Black. Remus noticed that Harry had grown quite a lot since he had last seen him which was a few months before Harry's first birthday, before he went undercover again.

"Remus!" James exclaimed, looking up from his son and noticing his visitor.

"Uncwl Moo'y" Shouted Harry, seeing what had drawn his father's attention away from him.

"Yes, Harry. Hello Lily!" Remus said nodding at Lily.

"What about me?" Asked James.

"What about you?" Remus replied.

James huffed. "Harry, Uncle Moony's being mean to Daddy!"

Harry looked from James to Remus and back again before giggling at James. Sirius laughed and James looked daggers at him.

"Shut up, Dog!" James muttered.

"What are you going to do about it deer?"

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius because he knew James hated being called a deer.

"It's a Stag, Sirius!"

As James and Sirius continued their argument, Remus looked down at Harry, who had somehow ended up in his arms. Harry, sensing Remus' gaze on him looked at Remus, not knowing that in a few days he would be an orphan, and smiled. Just smiled.

* * *

Remus walked down to the Quidditch Pitch for the Quidditch final. Apparently Gryffindor hadn't won the cup for years. Although he was a teacher and not meant to take sides, he hoped Gryffindor won. This was the most rough game of Quidditch in Hogwarts Remus had ever seen. Both teams got many penalties, but Gryffindor managed to pull ahead. Remus watched as Harry dived for the snitch and managed to beat Draco Malfoy to it. As Oliver Wood passed the cup to Harry and Harry lifted it into the air, he smiled. Just smiled.

* * *

Remus stood in front of Harry, who was surrounded by Aurors.

"Come on, Harry!"

"So you can throw me in Azkaban? Not a chance!" Harry spat.

Remus looked at Kingsley who spoke to Harry.

"Harry, don't make things worse! We will use force if you give us no other option!"

Harry just stared at Remus. Some of the other Aurors began moving towards Harry. As they did Harry raised his wand to his head and the Aurors froze. Remus moved towards Harry.

"Don't come any closer!" Harry warned him and Remus stopped.

"Harry, Please –" Remus pleaded, "Don't do this!"

And just before Harry said the incantation and fell to the ground, he smiled, Just smiled.

* * *

Remus walked through Godric's Hollow graveyard. He found the graves he had been looking for:

**James Potter**

**Lily Potter**

**Sirius Black**

**Harry Potter**

It had been a year since Harry Potter had committed suicide. Remus felt the weight of losing three best friends and his cub everyday. He had moved to Godric's Hollow so he could be closer to them. As he looked down at the headstones, he felt the pain in his chest that he always felt when he visited them. He couldn't breathe and his vision began darkening around the edges. As he slid down Harry's gravestone onto the snow, he realized this was it. And as Remus feels himself leaving his body, he smiles.

Just Smiles.

* * *

Please Reveiw!


End file.
